villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Honerva
' ' 'Sorceress Honerva (Witch Haggar) '''is a secondary antagonist in the classic combining mecha anime series, ''Beast King Golion (Edited to become the Lion version of Voltron, Defender Of The Universe ). Combining mysticism and mad science in the Galra Empire, it was she who provided Emperor Daibazzal (King Zarkon) and Prince Imperial Sincline (Lotor) with a long string of DeathBlack BeastMen (Ro-Beasts) sent out from Planet Galra (Planet Doom) to destroy the peaceful planet Altea (Arus) and its stalwart defender, Golion (Voltron). In keeping with her status as a sorceress, Honerva keeps a cat familiar, a deadly blue beast named Jaga (Coba) whose power and intelligence belies its small body and animal form. Role in Golion From the start of the series, she is a close adviser to Daibazal, and is said to have inspired much of his evil, from the decades-ago invasion of Altea, to the lives thrown away in Galra's deadly gladiator arena. Under her guidance, Daibazal's ships scour the Earth, which had recently suffered the Third World War, for survivors. Five space explorers returned to find their world gone and themselves taken to Galra as slaves. Escaping, they made for Altea, where Honerva warned they could possibly awaken the ancient and mighty Golion, broken apart by a goddess as punishment for Golion's arrogance. When her prediction came to pass and repeated enemy attacks failed to stop Golion, Honerva herself traveled to Altea with Jaga. There, she stalked, isolated, cornered and assassinated team member Takashi Shirogane (Sven, who survived in the American version), believing that this would spell the end of the Golion team's ability to combine into the super robot. When the planet's surviving royal, Princess Fala (Allura) took Shirogane's place, this continued the deadly stalemate. Numerous BeastMen, spells, poisons, plagues and schemes came and went. While Daibazal became increasingly frustrated, he would turn his wrath on his former best general, Sadak (Yorak), and even his own son, Sincline - but never Honerva. Honerva kept a large monster-making factory on a section of land near Castle Galra, a laboratory even more hellish than the rest of the planet. At times she would aid Prince Sincline in schemes to impress his father, but seemed to hold him in some kind of disdain as well. Honerva survived for reasons unknown and for one that was very well known - she alone controlled the process by which beasts and sometimes men (like the fallen failed Commander Sadak and Prince Avok of Heracles) were turned into rampaging giant monsters. Two of Honerva's most notable schemes involved faking death and faking rebirth. When Princess Fala seemed to take ill and die, her teammates mourned and prepared to bury her. But when Sincline and Honerva tried to steal her body, they realized the death had been faked to make kidnapping the princess easier (In an ironic edit, the Voltron Force caught on to the scheme far earlier than the Golion team did). A later scheme near the series' end had the long-lost son of stratigest Raible (Coran) return amid rejoicing that fell away when it was discovered that the young man in question was a clone under the control of Galra, who assassinated Lady Hys (Nanny) before being killed himself. Fala found that the gravesite of Raible's wife and son had been violated by Honerva for this scheme. (The Voltron edit, restricted by disallowed mentions of death, quite awkwardly stated that the wife and son were alive in another dimension). The Last Of Honerva A few lucky breaks and hard-fought battles allowed the Golion team and its allies to begin to force Galra back, until Golion was able to enter Galra itself and fight on the enemy's home front. Enraged, Daibazal tried to have his son Sincline arrested for failure, but Sincline turned the tables on his father, overthrowing him and then setting him up to die in a battle with Golion. Honerva became enraged at this, at last revealing that she herself had been Daibazal's mother, possibly the one who put him on his throne, and that she despised her grandson Sincline for being part-Altean, the result of Daibazal's capture of an Altean woman he soon grew bored with. Sincline turned back her attacks, killed Jaga the cat, and finally his decidedly unloving grandmother, who predicted before she died that Sincline would not be on the throne for long. In fact, soon after, Mother, son and grandson joined each other in death. Their empire fell apart, leaving the universe in peace. Differences in Witch Haggar A number of small but pivotal differences were created in the replotting of the series as it became Voltron, especially for Honerva/Haggar. Haggar is not related to either Zarkon or Lotor, and seems to hold no special enmity for Lotor, despite some falling out here and there. One account had her as a once-good witch who fell in love with Zarkon, only to be seduced to evil by him ; another had her younger self in love with but spurned by King Alfor of Arus, leading to her hatred of Voltron and Allura. While using the same processes (from the same footage) as Honerva, Haggar almost never describes what she does as science. She has a snarky sense of humor that even her king but must be wary of. Once, she received a demand for a personalized Ro-Beast to be red, and laden with windows. Haggar responded that the pilot could have whatever color he wanted - "But I Don't Do Windows". Unlike Honerva, Haggar on occasion gets threatened by her king for her failures - but since Daibazal never moved against Honerva, Zarkon never came close to actually moving against Haggar. Her cat Coba, like Jaga, is the sworn enemy of Princess Allura's Space Mice, though Coba is a bit more of a Tom to their Jerries than Jaga is shown as. Perhaps most importantly, it was Haggar's disguise as a goddess that originally tricked Voltron and broke the super-robot up into five lions. In the short-lived remake/reboot/sequel series Voltron Force, Haggar is said to have fallen during the final battle between the original Voltron Force and Planet Doom, exploding into a quasar that produced a deadly, corruptive substance called Haggarium, that infected two members of the Voltron Force and produced monsters by the score. Even in death, Haggar and her power continue to serve the cause of evil. Category:Magic Category:Anime Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Evil Creator Category:Right-Hand Category:Elderly Category:Sadists Category:Female Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fallen Heroes